Un brin de bonheur
by katana 00
Summary: Un matérialiste associe bonheur et succès, ou fortune. Pour Harry, l'évocation est synonyme de félicité, sérénité. Et un Mangemort privé de repère ? Draco, malgré de sévères réserves à y prétendre, ambitionne d'accéder à l'euphorique plénitude. L'enchantement extatique le comblerait-il plus que la prospérité perdue ? Le splendide héros saura-t-il l'aider dans sa quête d'équilibre ?


**Disclaimer**** :**_ J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer : personne ne m'appartient ! Hormis l'histoire qui cloche. ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Le premier jet fut exceptionnellement validé par Ayllania, désireuse d'expérimenter le rôle de bêta/prima lectrice, que je remercie encore. Une garantie que ce post soit moins brouillon que le dernier ? Mystère. ^^_

_En tout cas, OS avec une histoire toujours librement remixée à ma sauce … à une différence cependant ! Suite à un défi évoqué avec Caliste, j'ai tenté d'être plus tendre (shamallowesque ?). A vous de me dire votre ressenti ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Un brin de bonheur.»**

.

.

Sur le quai, déserté et ouvert aux quatre vents, peu de voyageurs erraient à cette heure avancée et frigorifique de la nuit. Sans pouvoir lutter contre l'oppressant sentiment, Draco sentit sa panique s'amplifier au fil des secondes. Instinctivement, il resserra sa poigne sur l'anse de sa ridicule valise. Lui, habitué des nombreuses malles alourdies de vêtements plus somptueux les uns que les autres, avait été obligé de sélectionner le minimum vital.

N'était-il pas en train de commettre une impardonnable et irréparable bêtise ? Assurément, Lucius Malfoy, son cher et distingué père, contre lequel il nourrissait à présent de la rancune à l'avoir sacrifier sans hésitation pour une once de gloire éphémère, le renierait. Sans une once de compassion, dès lors que la nouvelle de sa misérable fuite lui serait annoncée. Désormais, Draco Malfoy serait synonyme d'une tare humiliante dont sa famille s'évertuerait à bannir de leurs mémoires et de leurs vies.

\- « **Adieu douce vie. … Je ne suis plus rien.** » soupira-t-il, dramatiquement, ayant l'irritable impression de pénétrer la détestable et peu enviable existence d'un indésirable insecte.

Un misérable insecte dont plus personne ne se soucierait. Narcissa Malfoy, sa digne et loyale mère, osera-t-elle, par amour pour lui, contrecarrer le seigneur Voldemort ? Trahir consciemment son époux ? Sera-t-elle suffisamment téméraire pour se rebeller contre leur hypocrite classe mondaine ? En mère, dévouée et aimante, empêchera-t-elle son précieux fils unique d'être répudié et traité pareil à un pauvre orphelin démuni ? Continuera-t-elle à lui expédier des colis outrageusement garnis pour sa subsistance ?

Malheureusement, aux yeux de Draco, l'amour filial était une donnée volatile, trop dangereusement instable en certaines circonstances. Une inconnue sur laquelle, lui, premier des serpentards, ne fonderait guère d'espoir. Réellement, avait-il des arguments prônant qu'il se fourvoyait et que sa famille se rallierait inconditionnellement à lui ? Non. Regrettablement, le courage n'était pas l'apanage principal de sa richissime famille.

Lui-même ne faisant pas exception par ailleurs. Pourtant, même après des heures de réflexions intensives, Draco ne voyait nul autre chemin que la désertion. La simple idée de rentrer au manoir, vivre temporairement sous le même toit que Lord Voldemort, infâme monstre ayant ancré dans sa chair l'immonde et disgracieuse marque des Mangemorts, et à qui son père l'avait destiné telle une offrande sacrificielle à un Dieu vengeur, lui était absolument intolérable. Une violente nausée amère secoua son frêle corps, jusqu'à glacer davantage son sang, à la seule évocation mentale de cette insoutenable horreur. Avait-il seulement le choix que de se conduire en parfait couard ?

\- « **Jamais plus je n'aurai droit au bonheur. **» se moqua-t-il ouvertement de lui-même, sachant pertinemment que ce futile et niais sujet n'avait nullement été dans ses priorités auparavant. Notion requérant, là aussi, un minimum de courage pour y prétendre.

Jamais il n'avait fait preuve de courage ni de hardiesse, pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ? Pourtant, oser rompre définitivement avec sa célèbre et exigeante famille ainsi que ruiner le si bel avenir, déjà tout tracé depuis sa naissance, nécessitait un soupçon de vaillance. Or, en cet instant, Draco n'était pas intimement convaincu que sa rébellion était particulièrement glorieuse. Ce n'est que la chaleur de doigts venant s'entrelacer soudainement aux siens qui lui rendit confiance en son fol projet.

\- « **Tout ira bien.** » certifia la secourable voix enrouée par le froid, ou fortement émue éventuellement, de la charitable âme qui l'avait secrètement aidé et encouragé dans son plan d'évasion.

\- « **Peux-tu me le jurer ? Non ? Alors ferme-la, Potter !** » ne put-il s'abstenir de cracher tandis que la peur s'emparait radicalement de lui à l'entrée du titanesque et monumental Poudlard Express en gare. Comme le courage est une valeur versatile et fugace !

Cernant intelligemment la sourde et vicieuse angoisse étreignant le cœur perdu et malmené de son futur « ancien camarade » de classe, se précipitant vers l'inconnu sans retour possible, Harry Potter ne releva nullement l'éternel sarcasme, familièrement associé au Prince des Serpentards. Comme si son geste était anodin et coutumier, il se contenta de resserrer, délicatement et timidement, son emprise pour lui témoigner son indéfectible soutien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se sentait impuissant et désarmé face à la situation. Pourtant, il refusa d'inquiéter plus encore celui qu'il pourrait, étonnamment, qualifier d'ami à présent.

\- « **Tu ne seras pas seul. **» lui rappela-t-il, confiant d'avoir choisi en la personne de Dobby, désormais elfe libre et ardent défenseur dans l'ombre des justes causes, l'être le plus à même de seconder convenablement et efficacement le jeune fugueur.

Le regard argenté ne sembla nullement persuadé de ce fait. Il est vrai que Draco et Dobby n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre. Même du temps où l'elfe de maison servait et résidait au manoir Malfoy. Et, Harry, en pénible optimiste, lui martelait qu'à compter de ce jour, ils devraient se supporter mutuellement. Vivre ensemble jusqu'à Merlin sait quand ! La vie du noble petit Prince pouvait-elle se dégrader davantage ?

\- « **Rassure-toi, Draco.** » ajouta Harry, d'une voix douloureusement tendre et déchirée, délaissant les mains terriblement tremblantes pour réchauffer d'un amical frôlement les frêles épaules apeurées.

\- « **Viens avec moi !** » l'implora pratiquement Draco, cachant péniblement son actuelle propension à paniquer, d'un ton qui se serait voulu hautain, mais n'ayant plus sa splendeur d'antan.

Heureusement pour lui, le Poudlard Express expulsa bruyamment son envahissante fumée blanchâtre, qui enveloppa aussitôt les quais alentours d'une aura mystérieuse. Cela eut au moins l'effet de dissimuler la note vacillante dans sa voix, et une brève grimace sur son visage maladif à l'idée de plonger dans un vide sidéral. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Pour un jeune homme, tel que lui accoutumé à une vie parfaitement réglée et monotone, cela était indéniablement angoissant, terrifiant. Son indépendance n'avait jamais réellement été un critère essentiel à ses yeux d'enfant gâté.

\- « **Si j'étais libre de mes choix … Je te suivrais.** » désira le conforter Harry, renouvelant implicitement sa récente et spontanée déclaration évoquée durant les mouvementées et torrides heures précédentes leur escapade nocturne.

Démuni devant le regard quasi implorant et soucieux de Draco, qui avait fait preuve d'une étrange audace lors de leur ultime rencontre dans sa chambre préfectorale, Harry s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion. Une pure folie sans nul doute. Sans pouvoir résister, il avait cédé, malgré toutes ses convictions et résolutions, à l'appel de la chair comme piètre réconfort. Sur l'instant, l'abandon charnel avait été magique, tant ils avaient plané loin de l'inconfort de la menaçante réalité. Or, présentement, devoir le laisser partir, loin et seul, était plus difficile encore. Surtout lorsque la horde de soupirs de bien-être et de gestes affectueux revenaient, en force, à sa mémoire. L'accablant davantage en nécessitant un sursaut supplémentaire de détermination, quelque peu vacillante.

\- « **Mais ? **» s'agaça aigrement Draco, l'extirpant de ses pensées, se doutant forcément qu'il y aurait un détestable empêchement à leur fugue à deux.

Actuellement, le dernier des héritiers Malfoy se serait rattaché à n'importe quoi ou qui. Même son plus virulent adversaire ferait l'affaire. Fut-ce stupéfiant et inimaginable. Toutefois, pouvait-il encore considérer Harry Potter en ennemi ? Après toutes les heures, qu'il lui avait généreusement et miraculeusement consacrées à organiser sa fuite, était-ce envisageable ? Après tous ces moments devenus intimes, Draco pouvait-il persister à se voiler la face ? Serait-il toujours crédible en reniant cette petite flamme réchauffant son âme ?

\- « **Je suis prophétiquement le garant d'une victoire qui conduira vers un monde meilleur.** » expliqua humblement Harry pour la énième fois, caressant à présent affectueusement les joues excessivement blanchies par le froid et la peur.

En cet instant, l' « espoir vivant » souffrait plus encore de son statut de potentiel sauveur du monde sorcier. Leur fréquente mésentente avait évoluée en un sens que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu prédire. Ou n'auraient même imaginé dans leurs pires délires. Durant l'élaboration de l'improbable désertion, Harry et Draco s'étaient miraculeusement rapprochés sans que cela ne les aient violemment révulsés.

Peut-être la faute aux rendez-vous à caractère secret, tête-à-tête intimiste où chacun abandonnait le rôle attribué dès leur rencontre ! Avaient-ils contribué à cette inespérée métamorphose ? Certes les échanges demeuraient houleux parfois, mais largement plus rares et moins virulents que par le passé. Chacun ayant appris à connaitre l'autre avant de le condamner fermement dans leurs anciens et stupides préjugés.

\- « **Alors amuse-toi bien, Monsieur l'Elu ! **» ragea Draco, particulièrement venimeux, fronçant méchamment les sourcils et serrant violemment les poings, prêt à le marteler de coups si seulement le temps lui en avait laissé l'opportunité.

« **Va jouer à la guéguerre, maudit Sauveur du monde, si cela t'enchante tant !** » repoussa-t-il, vivement, l'étreinte que son compagnon s'apprêtait à lui offrir, pour gagner hâtivement le wagon le plus proche. Fermement persuadé que plus rien ne le retenait ici désormais.

Sa nature profonde reprenait perfidement les rênes pour estomper sa honteuse détresse. Draco, improbable instigateur ayant initié la première rencontre, était celui ayant parcouru le chemin le plus ardu, de son point de vue. Un incommensurable effort d'abnégation lui avait été nécessaire pour oser demander l'aide de son éternel rival griffondor. Pourquoi son stupide instinct l'avait-il poussé vers Harry Potter plutôt qu'un autre ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Sûrement la logique. Tout le monde lui prêtant une destinée extraordinaire, peut-être avait-il songé que le brun était le mieux placé pour le secourir. Pourtant, présentement, il regrettait sacrément son audace.

Quel idiot avait-il été pour s'amouracher aussi rapidement et pitoyablement de son soi-disant sauveur ? Par Merlin, il n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse ! Malgré tout, son cœur ne cessait de le tourmenter à la pensée de fuir seul. D'abandonner derrière lui le Prince des Griffondors aux vautours féminins tout disposés à faire main basse sur lui. Combien de temps faudrait-il au grand et magnifique Harry Potter pour l'éjecter de sa mémoire ? Ses piteuses déclarations garantiraient-elles qu'il lui serait fidèle ? D'abord pourquoi le serait-il ? Harry et lui n'étaient que de perpétuels ennemis, sans nulle chance de bonheur.

\- « **Dès mon combat achevé, je te rejoindrais.** » clama Harry, se hissant, aisément et lestement, jusqu'à l'entrée du wagon, grâce à la poignée joliment travaillée du ronflant et assourdissant monstre de fer signalant bruyamment son prochain et imminent départ.

« **… où que tu sois.** » conclut-il, saisissant vigoureusement le coude de son amant, au péril d'une dangereuse chute commune du haut des marches du train.

Sans autre formalité, alors que Draco se tournait péniblement pour le rabrouer et le fusiller d'un regard noir, peu crédule face au serment proclamé, Harry lui adressa un ultime baiser dans lequel il enferma tous les espoirs et promesses chuchotés lors de leurs fougueux ébats désespérés. Souvenirs de corps à corps qu'il se jurait de concrétiser à nouveau sous peu, et qui jusque là l'encouragerait à exterminer promptement et définitivement son maudit ennemi, source de tous ses maux.

\- « **Harry … ne m'oublie pas … Harry …** » scanda le précaire souffle, à nouveau doucereusement conciliant, malmené par le long et exquis échange.

« **J'ai foi en toi.** » scella-t-il son aveu muet, injectant merveilleusement et radicalement un regain d'énergie dans les veines du futur sauveur décryptant judicieusement les mots sous-jacents plus que cordiaux.

Se foutant de l'espace-temps trop oppressant, et des rares voyageurs déjà installés sur les accueillantes banquettes, les deux amants se pressèrent intensément contre la paroi richement décorée du wagon première classe. Dernier privilège que Draco s'octroyait avant sa totale déchéance. Ainsi, éhontément appuyés, les deux sorciers tentèrent, vainement, de stabiliser leur détresse à se séparer.

Leurs lèvres et leurs mains quémandant toujours, avec plus d'urgence encore, un brin de l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut la folie de restreindre leur élan passionné. Merlin seul savait combien de mois les tiendraient éloignés. Et les discrètes larmes, échappées des yeux de Draco et amoureusement léchées par Harry, témoignaient que le fuyard était atrocement conscient que cela pouvait se chiffrer en mois ou en années.

Son déraisonnable attachement au brun l'aurait autrefois estomaqué et révulsé. Or là, ce lien prenait une proportion démesurément salvatrice. C'était la dernière chose que Draco possèderait peut-être en ce monde dévasté qu'était désormais sa vie. Une existence où il devrait tout réapprendre. Une existence dans laquelle il devrait être un illustre anonyme, faisant toujours profil bas, pour ne pas attirer les Mangemorts aux aguets.

\- « **Harry …** **Harry …** » bégaya-t-il, en un maladroit et souffreteux chuchotement proche d'un déchirant appel au secours.

De toutes ses faibles forces, Draco s'évertua à conserver fermement les yeux clos pour échapper à la dure réalité qui ne tarderait pas à l'engloutir sans pitié. Sa priorité était d'assimiler le maximum de marques de tendresse, pour se créer un précieux point d'ancrage. Aussi improbable que ce soit, en cette seconde, Draco se foutait royalement que cette attitude lui ressemble si peu. Seuls les trésors dispensés par les mains câlines lui importaient.

Si Harry avait à cœur de procurer, par chaque fibre de son être, toute la tendresse pour rassurer son amant, Draco, lui, s'attachait à mémoriser chaque trait juvénile de l'âme qui avait, sans concession, dépassé ses aprioris. Cet être foncièrement généreux, ayant su lui tendre la main alors qu'il était dans la tourmente, deviendrait, sans conteste, sa référence pour exceller dans sa nouvelle vie.

\- « **Harry Potter doit partir maintenant.** » les interrompit le chétif Dobby, gêné de troubler l'instant de grâce entre les élèves mais détenteur d'un regard fièrement déterminé à effectuer, avec brio, la mission confiée par son jeune libérateur.

\- « **Prends soin de lui.** » exigea Harry à l'attention de l'elfe, ne détachant à aucun moment son regard de celui de son amant, avant de fondre une dernière fois sur l'irrésistible bouche rougie par leur suave combat.

S'il n'était pas aussi bêtement griffondor dans l'âme, Harry aurait tout envoyé baladé. Obstinément, il serait demeuré auprès de Draco. S'épaulant et se protégeant mutuellement jusqu'à ce que leurs sentiments s'évaporent ou que leurs magies fusionnent irrémédiablement. Or, le temps étant venu de se quitter, Harry descendit, à regret, du Poudlard Express. Ne lâchant la main, légèrement réchauffée et moins tremblante, qu'à l'ultime seconde. Longtemps après le départ, il fixa la trace imaginaire de la monstrueuse machine ayant emporté son improbable amour.

.

oOoOo

.

\- « **Dobby, sais-tu que ce brin de muguet à treize clochettes, autrefois associé à la magie, est le symbole du bonheur ?** » questionna distraitement Draco, manipulant soigneusement les douces hampes verdoyantes composant le bouquet, aux agréables effluves de musc, tout juste confectionné pour l'un de ses potentiels amateurs en attente de chance.

Les yeux dans le vague, à la recherche d'un souvenir désormais lointain, il n'écouta nullement la réponse toute scientifique, totalement dénuée de romantisme, de son fidèle assistant fleuriste. A peine ouïe-t-il, brièvement, que cette jolie petite fleur, innocente de prime abord, était essentiellement connue jadis pour son caractère purement toxique. Assurément et dangereusement fatal pour le cœur de l'Homme, lors d'un usage frauduleux. Détournement dont Draco, expert érudit en botanique, avait, plus d'une fois, songé tester vis-à-vis d'un brun, beau-parleur, excessivement trop absent de son existence.

\- « **Puis-je prétendre au bonheur ? **» souffla-t-il péniblement, pour la énième fois de la journée, rongé par une nostalgie lancinante qu'il trainait depuis fort longtemps maintenant.

« _… Moi, qui suis marqué du sceau indélébile de la honte …_ » se remémora-t-il, zyeutant furtivement le somptueux mais ô combien dissimulateur bracelet de cuir lui mangeant l'intégralité de son avant bras pour cacher sa presque appartenance à la maudite caste des Mangemorts.

Draco, contre toute attente, s'était engagé sur la voie d'un modeste fleuriste pour oublier son passé douloureux. Grâce à sa passion pour la botanique, il espérait se bâtir un avenir prometteur, sans toutefois totalement renier son enfance « magique ». Or, parfois, les souvenirs, se frayant un libre accès jusqu'à son esprit, ravivaient les anciennes blessures et les insidieux doutes vous pourrissant la vie. Et dans ces moments-là, même la poésie exaltée par les fleurs ne pouvait changer la donne à son profond vague à l'âme.

\- « **Bonjour. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? Vous serait-il possible de composer un bouquet témoignant de mon amour inconditionnel pour une personne ?** » l'interpela une voix, l'extirpant doucement de sa sombre rêverie.

\- « **Bien entendu.** » affirma-t-il, relevant vivement la tête vers son nouveau client.

Désormais, professionnel aguerri, Draco fit preuve d'un accueil particulièrement chaleureux en souriant majestueusement. Radieux sourire qui laissa pantois son interlocuteur durant quelques brèves secondes.

\- « **Tu n'as pas eu la patience de m'attendre ?** » l'interrogea l'impossible mirage, répondant dans ses songes les plus audacieux au doux prénom d'Harry.

Le dit nouvel acquéreur, la voix imperceptiblement ébranlée, fixait et détaillait scrupuleusement l'alliance ornant le gracile doigt maniant avec virtuosité les diverses tiges, et dont il avait lui-même, mainte fois, rêver d'enserrer de ce serment officiel.

\- « **Crétin ! **» le gronda volubilement Draco, abandonnant sur le champ son ouvrage pour s'empresser de faire rapidement le tour de son plan de travail. Son cœur palpitant férocement comme s'il eut été victime des effets néfastes du précieux muguet porte-bonheur.

« **T'en as mis du temps !** » l'admonesta-t-il, avec toute la hargne dont il était capable, se jetant néanmoins dans ses bras sans tarder. L'étouffant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« **Pourquoi as-tu autant tardé ?** » lui reprocha-t-il davantage, enfonçant délibérément dans la chair tant désirée ses ongles indélicats et impatients.

« **Crétin !** » le rabroua-t-il encore, une adorable moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres lorsqu'il se résigna à quitter le cou viril de son amant d'adolescence.

Ces disgracieuses paroles touchèrent Harry au cœur, de plein fouet. Non de tristesse ou de colère, mais de contentement et de félicité. Autrefois, sans aucun doute, le sens n'aurait nullement été caché ou à interpréter. Or, désormais, derrière ces mots acerbes, Draco dissimulait astucieusement un « _Enfin, tu me reviens !_ » ou un « _Tu m'as affreusement manqué !_ ».

\- « **Pardon mon seigneur ! **» s'excusa platement, mais non dénué d'un brin d'ironie, Harry en profitant de l'accolade sincère et spontanée.

« **J'avoue avoir été quelque peu occupé par … un autre homme que toi.** » sourit-il devant l'impatience caractéristique de son ancien adversaire, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur florale envoûtante dégagé par le corps svelte le retenant toujours fermement prisonnier.

« **Et, j'ai accessoirement égaré … la carte des Maraudeurs aussi. … Qui m'aurait bien facilité mes recherches pour te dénicher. **» en rajouta-t-il grotesquement pour détendre plus encore l'atmosphère et mettre Draco dans de meilleures dispositions.

Car, évoquer sa victoire sur le sombre et redouté Lord signifierait indubitablement aborder également la déchéance des parents de son amant. Harry n'était pas dupe, même dans ce patelin reculé de toute civilisation, où Draco et Dobby s'étaient anonymement réfugiés, les nouvelles avaient du courir. Et en ce délectable instant, vraiment il n'avait nullement l'intention de pourrir leurs retrouvailles avec d'aussi tristes évènements. Le temps d'en parler viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, Harry désirait juste être enfin pleinement heureux. Profiter de la vie comme un jeune homme de son âge.

\- « **Bon à rien !** » le réprimanda, faussement l'ancien serpentard, appréciant à sa juste valeur, de ses doigts hésitants, la mâchoire désormais terriblement masculine. Rehaussée d'une légère barbe hirsute diaboliquement sexy, elle témoignait combien le temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Harry fut agréablement surpris de lire dans les sublimes yeux argent un sentiment de soulagement et de reconnaissance à sa venue. A avoir respecté la parole donnée. A l'évidence, si lui s'était endurci avec les combats incessants, Draco, lui, s'était étonnamment adouci au travers de sa nouvelle existence et de son choix de carrière. Du moins paraissait-il plus attentionné, à la limite d'être méconnaissable. Harry en était assuré juste en contemplant l'émotion transparaître dans les orbes soucieux. Draco ne pouvait pas savoir combien ce simple accueil lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être rentré chez lui. Retrouver l'unique endroit qui le soulageait et lui redonnait espoir.

\- « **Est-ce une femme ou un homme qui t'a mis la main dessus ?** » évoqua Harry, saisissant la main porteuse de l'anneau qu'il caressa distraitement. Priant intérieurement que ce n'était là qu'une hallucination de ses yeux fatigués.

\- « **Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'intéresse !** » le rassura Draco, plantant malgré lui son regard intransigeant et atterré dans les émeraudes, silencieusement inquiètes, soulignant combien cette supposition pouvait l'incommoder et le heurter.

Lui qui avait attendu sa venue avec tant de ferveur. Lui, qui pour unique subterfuge à repousser dragueurs et autres séducteurs intéressés par sa personne, avait judicieusement arboré une alliance dissuasive. Anneau qui pourrait certes fausser le jugement d'Harry, en le pensant marié, mais dont il avait été persuadé qu'il saisirait la ruse toute serpentarde.

\- « **Si j'étais narcissique, je pourrais croire que …** » soumit tendrement Harry contre les lèvres chéries, recouvrant une respiration apaisée à l'annonce.

\- « **Sois-le et embrasse-moi Potter !** » exigea implacablement Draco, agrippant fiévreusement les cheveux bruns à la base de cette nuque frémissante, sous l'anticipation du plaisir. Comment pouvait-il gâcher autant de temps en futile et stérile bavardage ?

\- « **Si tu savais comme j'en meurs d'envie.** » lui assura-t-il, langoureusement, avant de s'exécuter promptement, sans perdre davantage une précieuse seconde de plus.

\- « **Ouais, évidemment ! **» se moqua Draco, roulant théâtralement ses yeux offusqués pour témoigner son incrédulité quant à cette vérité.

« **Fais-moi croire que t'as pas craqué une seule fois ! Que t'as pas été chercher du réconfort auprès d'autres !** » suspecta-t-il, ne parvenant pourtant pas à relâcher cette bouche qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des lustres.

\- « **Absolument vrai ! **» lui jura Harry, d'un air parfaitement innocent, se penchant langoureusement vers son oreille pour lui y abandonner une intime confidence.

«** Pourquoi crois-tu que ma main n'a pas tremblé en visant Voldemort ? **» l'interrogea-t-il, ses lèvres joliment soulignées par un sourire des plus sournois.

\- «** Quel est le lien avec notre affaire ? **» s'exclama Draco, s'éloignant sensiblement pour lui exprimer son trouble. Fortement persuadé d'une frauduleuse entourloupe pour enterrer la probable et problématique infidélité du revenant.

\- «** Crois-moi, le lien est plus qu'évident ! **» pouffa Harry, resserrant étroitement leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs aines quémandeuses entrent en contact direct. Provoquant spontanément d'irrépressibles frissons, envahissant merveilleusement et systématiquement leur être tout entier.

« **Ma poigne de fer, endurcie, est la conséquence directe de ma fidélité à ta personne ! J'ai fais vœux d'abstinence, mais t'imagines bien … à force de me …** » débuta-t-il sa rocambolesque théorie, ne se démontant pas le moins du monde, tout en se mouvant légèrement de façon tendancieuse.

Draco, avant d'obtenir l'intégralité de la fumeuse explication, cernant sans nulle difficulté la sulfureuse raison invoquée !, l'interrompit en le ballonnant d'une main leste et agile. Un sourire gigantesque colonisant son visage de jeune adulte, extrêmement ravi de revoir l'homme dont il était sincèrement et foncièrement épris. Dire qu'avant il l'aurait étranglé pour un rien ! La magie avait mystérieusement opéré entre eux et il n'en était pas peu fier. Adieu aux années de privation, à devoir se comporter selon la stricte bienséance d'un monde ridiculement bourgeois ! Dorénavant, Draco avait à cœur de dévorer la vie, et d'en jouir pleinement en compagnie de son homme.

\- « **Pas besoin de détails scabreux ! Savoir que tu es resté tout à moi et que personne ne t'a souillé me suffit.** »

Draco poussait sa réflexion jusqu'à s'interroger sur les incroyables bouleversements et sentiments qui l'animaient en l'instant. Perdait-il la raison ? Etait-il donc épris de l'insupportable Harry Potter au point de se donner en spectacle sans aucune retenue ? Par Merlin, la seule présence du griffondor à ses côtés lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Comme si cela effaçait efficacement tous ces mois de doutes, de remord et regret. Changer radicalement son style de vie avait été éprouvant mais pas autant qu'être esseulé, sans famille.

\- « **Tu es si fort à présent.** » l'admira-t-il intensément, bavant pratiquement devant ce corps devenu ferme et nerveux loin de lui.

Corps agréablement sculpté dont la gente féminine, subitement plus présente dans le modeste magasin, se délectait sans complexe. Même la sage petite mamie qui s'était prise d'affection pour le « sympathique fleuriste », qu'elle avait aidé à installer et faire connaitre à son entourage, reluquait les muscles dessinés par les dures épreuves guerrières.

\- « **Et toi, encore plus diaboliquement ensorceleur.** » s'impatienta Harry, le pressant légèrement plus contre le comptoir, omettant allègrement les yeux inquisiteurs de leurs groupies espiègles et spontanées.

Tandis qu'il s'afférait à couper efficacement le souffle à son béguin de jeunesse, agréablement noyé dans un océan de sensations paradisiaques, Harry profita sournoisement de son inattention pour soustraire de son fin annulaire l'horripilante et inappropriée alliance factice. D'un geste vif, proche du dédain, il l'envoya misérablement valser au travers de la petite échoppe. Péniblement, l'intruse roula quelques secondes avant d'achever sa piteuse course sous l'une des imposantes étagères merveilleusement garnies de mille et une fleurs magiques.

\- « **Mon alliance …** » manifesta faiblement Draco, néanmoins soulagé d'être libéré de son judicieux mensonge, contre les impérieuses et habiles lèvres redoublant d'intensité pour l'étourdir et lui faire oublier son audace.

\- « **Tu n'en auras plus besoin.** » lui attesta-t-il, quittant brièvement l'amicale bouche pour s'aventurer vers le lobe tristement délaissé qu'il prit grand soin à grignoter suavement.

« _Pas avec la mienne, bientôt, à ton doigt._ » soupira-t-il mentalement de plénitude, glissant ses impatientes et inquisitrices mains vers le nœud du tablier impeccablement noué autours de l'étroite taille. Utile protection privant cependant Harry d'une vue enchanteresse dont il était avide de se délecter.

\- « **Pas devant ma clientèle ! **» susurra Draco, dans un bref moment de lucidité, devinant aisément l'intention du majestueux et glorifié « lionceau » qui ne lui laissa nul répit en s'attelant à nouveau à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

«** … Que va-t-elle penser après ?** » s'indigna-t-il en un erratique murmure, ne pouvant se résigner à briser pour autant ni le baiser ni le charme, au frottement plus qu'appuyé et suggestif désormais du brun contre lui.

\- « **Que t'es chaud comme la braise de ne pas t'être envoyé ton mec depuis si longtemps ?** » le taquina ouvertement Harry, un sourire en coin témoignant que l'adolescent timide avait pris le large depuis belle lurette.

\- « **Moi, je suis chaud ?** » répéta outré Draco ne voulant pas passer pour le plus obsédé et dévergondé des deux.

\- « **Où loges-tu ?** » quémanda son assaillant, dévorant le gracile cou à sa portée jusqu'à lui soutirer des gémissements déplacés, frisant malgré lui l'obscénité.

\- « **A l'étage.** » répondit avec empressement la voix saccadée du jeune patron, dont les sens étaient à l'agonie tant ce trop plein d'émotion l'étourdissait.

\- « **Dobby ! Tu es le maitre des lieux à présent !** » clama puissamment Harry, enserrant soudainement les cuisses de Draco pour d'un geste rapide et maitrisé le basculer sur son épaule, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

\- « **Potter descend-moi de là !** » vociféra le déboussolé blondinet, fort indigné d'être traité désormais pareil à un vulgaire sac de patates devant toute l'assemblée.

\- « **Non !** » rétorqua tranquillement ce dernier, fessant sans vergogne et jovialement les gourmandes et tentatrices rondeurs qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps.

« **Je vais plutôt te monter ! **» ricana-t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque, pressant nettement le pas, proche d'une course effrénée, pour rejoindre les appartements de son amant retrouvé.

« **J'ai pour toi un beau brin de muguet ! Joliment pourvu de magnifiques clochettes musquées, toutes spécialement réservées à te donner du bonheur. Ca ne va pas chômer !** » acheva-t-il, claquant la porte du studio où Draco avait passé des milliers de nuits à se torturer l'esprit quant à sa survie. L'attente avait été insupportable mais à présent c'était un mauvais souvenir déjà enfui.

Vaillamment, sans se dégonfler une minute, Dobby retroussa les manches pour tenir seul la petite boutique jusqu'à la tardive fermeture. Prolongement d'horaires planifié initialement par Draco, pour l'occasion, afin de satisfaire toutes demandes pressantes en ce joli début de mai. Et quand bien même, le jeune patron n'eut pas le loisir d'assister au renflouement de ses bourses commerciales, le bruit de fond perpétuel, digne d'une sensuelle et répétitive mélodie peu équivoque provenant de l'étage, laissait parfaitement imaginer que les gaies retrouvailles célébrées sauraient tout aussi bien lui donner un indéfectible et sublime sourire !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Cet OS fleuri vous a-t-il apporté du bonheur ? Suffisamment pour me griffer un petit mot ? D'avance, merci à celles m'accordant un brin de leur temps. Excellent 1__er__ Mai à vous ! ^^_

_Ayllania que penses-tu de la version définitive ? La première mouture te convenait tel quel (j'espère ne pas l'avoir pourrie), mais je n'ai pas pu résister à remanier encore. Neurone inconstant et merdeux oblige. ^^_

.

**Guest-land**** : **_Merci aux lectrices passées sur mes autres délires et à qui je ne peux répondre directement faute de comptes. Je note vos remarques/demandes, qui sait … Au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'éventuelles suites ou d'autres tentatives._


End file.
